Episode 2.3
Episode 2.3 "Cake" is the third episode of the second season of Sex Education. Synopsis On her way to surprise Maeve, Aimee gets a horrible shock on the bus. Rahim connects with Eric as a Milburn family dinner gets seriously awkward. Plot Otis’s new client of the hour is Olivia, whose parents don’t know that her boyfriend‘s parents aren’t Indian, and that their “dance practice” is actually spent having very enthusiastic sex. Olivia, though, has one kink that’s proving to be a turn-off for Malek: She likes to cover up his face with a pillow while they’re having sex, something which freaks him out. With Jean now establishing a presence at the school, the students (and adults!) now have another potential avenue for pursuing advice on their sex lives, and so Malek goes to her, as opposed to Otis, in search of advice. Unfortunately, Jean’s counsel leads Malek to accuse Olivia of some ugly things, like having a ghost fetish, which is what leads her to coming to Otis for his advice about the fact that she’s self-conscious about her orgasm face. Otis’s advice, for Olivia to be open with Malek and for them to try to see each other “at their ugliest,” seems to do the trick. With Jean and Jakob’s relationship now out in the open, Jean is trying to get her new boyfriend, her son, and her son’s girlfriend/her boyfriend’s daughter bonding together. This leads to the unconventional foursome having dinner and playing board games, which proves to be a disastrous evening, largely due to Otis struggling with Jakob’s table manners — and more importantly his struggle with seeing his mother in an actual relationship with a man, as opposed to just having casual sex. Aimee, who starts off the day in a great mood, thrilled to be pursuing her new plan for a career as a baker, has a bad encounter on the bus when a passenger chooses to jerk off onto her leg, the day gets even worse for her. Aimee’s more upset about messing up her cake and her favorite jeans getting stained by the asshole’s ejaculate than the fact that she was violated by a stranger, but when Maeve hears the story she tells Aimee that she needs to report what happened to the police. And because it’s Maeve’s birthday, and Maeve’s birthday cake that got messed up, Aimee agrees to do so. (Maeve hates her birthday, but doesn’t mind using it as an opportunity to force her friend to do the right thing.) Nothing comes of reporting Aimee’s assault, at least right now, and Maeve goes home — where her mother is waiting, having gotten beaten up by the boyfriend who didn’t know that Erin had older children. Maeve reluctantly lets her mother come in to stay, and maybe that’s what leads to the karmic reward of Otis, the next day, giving Maeve the thoughtful gift of a five-year diary with the day for Maeve’s birthday ripped out, every single year, “so you don’t have to celebrate it.” Jackson deliberately breaks his hand in the weight room. With six weeks off from training, he’s now considering a big change in his choice of extracurriculars, thanks to encouragement from Lily, who is taking a break from sci-fi erotica to work on the school’s musical adaptation of Romeo and Juliet. With some coaching from his tutor Viv, Jackson nails his audition — though now he has to worry about how his mothers react to the news that he’s found a new potential passion. Cast Main *Asa Butterfield as Otis Milburn *Gillian Anderson as Dr. Jean F. Milburn *Ncuti Gatwa as Eric Effiong *Emma Mackey as Maeve Wiley *Connor Swindells as Adam Groff *Kedar Williams-Stirling as Jackson Marchetti *Alistair Petrie as Mr. Groff *Aimee Lou Wood as Aimee Gibbs *Simone Ashley as Olivia *Tanya Reynolds as Lily Iglehart *Patricia Allison as Ola Nyman *Mikael Persbrandt as Jakob Nyman *Anne-Marie Duff as Erin Wiley Recurring *Jim Howick as Mr. Hendricks *Samantha Spiro as Maureen Groff *Sami Outalbali as Rahim *George Robinson as Isaac *Chinenye Ezeudu as Viv *Lisa Palfrey as Cynthia *Joe Wilkinson as Jeffrey *Sindhu Vee as Mrs. Hanan *Armin Karima as Malek Amir *Gbemisola Ikumelo as Police Officer *Neil Maskell as Neil *Susan Lynch as Mrs. Gibbs *Mirren Mack as Florence *George Georgiou as Yousef *Jack Helsby as Abuser Gallery Images |-|Screencaps= |-|Behind the Scenes= References Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Episodes